


Rising From The Ashes

by BrandiLeean



Category: Hellsing, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, Trinity Blood
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character Turned Into Vampire, Confusing, Cults, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Insanity, Internal Conflict, Mary Sue, Nightmare Fuel, Redemption, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, here goes nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Victoria Hayes, a Monstrumologist that has taught herself everything she knows by getting herself into trouble and barely making it out alive. She is either insane or a defiant of fiction and reality. Although, most consider her insane. This is probably all in her head like a messed up dream. But I'll let you decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning As It Is

No one knows exactly where she came from but everyone knew her as a monster. She is no ordinary human or monster. She feels no physical pain, is unable to become critically ill and cannot be killed even by decapitation. The only thing that brings her closer to death is time itself. She can create anything using her mind such as, making her fangs disappear when she wishes to, and generate weapons or any other object she can think of. It should not go without noting that with a snap of her fingers she can cause someone's heart to stop or even have their skull explode. Using her impeccable strength she can crush any body part of her enemy that she desires. She has also been known to rip out intestines and hearts. Using the side of her hand or even a single finger she can gash someone or slit their throat without any physical contact. This came in great need when she was fighting Titans in the world of Attack On Titan.

In her youth, she hunted stray spirits that roamed the mortal realm. Whether they be just simply "passing through" or demons. She killed indiscriminately until the disappearance of her team mates which then forced her to complete her very last mission alone. Something about her attract spirits good and evil. For two long, horrifying months she spent in a house, her own home, which was no longer hers. Sleepless nights and dreading to return there when school ended. She developed the ability to converse with the harmless spirits that taught her of ways to keep her heart and mind guarded and forewarned her of the spirits that meant physical harm. She also developed the ability to damn evil spirits and set the enslaved to a better place. One by one, she was able work her way through this realistic nightmare. But by the time it was all over it had taken it's toll upon her mind, emotions and soul and she was stripped of her blessed weapon and most of her powers. She began showing signs of insanity. To this day, she is still shaken and frightened of the beings that once occupied her home to the point of panic attacks. She swears the walls of the building have been drenched in the darkness she once faced and has stained the wood, carpet, plaster and drywall. However, she still possess the knowledge taught to her by a special operations priest who educated her about the types of beings that she may encounter during her missions. She is not an exorcist, for that is a different occupation, of the same organization. But she can, indeed, perform an exorcism and can only count on the fingers of one hand how many times she has had to do so.

The powers that she was left with were, to heal others, take illnesses upon herself and bring the dead back to life within fourty eight hours. She is also sensitive to the paranormal. She can still perform an exorcism but has not needed to yet.

Also around this time she naively surrendered her innocence to a cult who never practiced Satanism, but were still powerful and cruel. The members of this cult teased her and mocked her for being so young and being of the female gender. To give her something to do, they placed her in charge of watching over the hostages. She once witnessed her owner and supposed mentor and another member taunting and beating a man with a whip. She asked if she could try and they joking allowed to whip the man already in agonizing pain. She was hesitant at first but with their encouragement she beat the man. Insisting that she did not do it properly they showed her how to do it correctly. With practice she became brutal and stoic.

As she was watching over the hostages as she should, a woman came to her and begged her to set her free for the sake of her children. She wavered and aided each hostage's escape. However, she was caught and drug in to the Overlord where he allowed his subordinates to choose her punishment. As always, the Overlord sets only basic rules and as long as his subordinates follow them, they may do them in whatever manner they please. And so, they knelt her down and told her to close her eyes to play "a little game." They circled around her laughing in mockery until one of them dug their fingers into her eyesockets and blinded her.

She acquired no particular gift from this group. However, she fears overly powerful authority and "dusted off" her license to kill and is able to do so without mercy or feeling.  
After seven years of living peacefully she came across another cult, neither Satanic. Upon admittance the power to summon and command the undead was bestowed upon her. So she became a half breed, part human part living corpse. According to her, they were "all show and no tell." Which meant that they loved taunted mortals and she excitingly participated. Until, her insanity hit it's peak and she gained an animalistic split personality. One night, in the arms of her vampiric male acquaintance she asked him to bite her and even after being asked if she was sure that this is what she wanted, she insisted. And it became that she was the second known living dead/vampire hybrid, the first being their Overlord. She became unsatisified and tired of her superior's lazy and careless behavior and demnded that she "cut out the middle man" and serve the Overlord. After their refusal and mockery she left the cult, demanding vengeance and power. She wanted with all her heart to prove herself strong and perhaps stronger to the ones who mocked her for being a weak, young, female.

This cult granted her the power of regeneration, no matter how grave the injury. Even after being decapitated once and sealing the wound. One day in the future, however, with great mental concentration she was able to regenerate her own head. She was also granted faint glowing lights in the pits of her eyesockets and "beings" within her mind that did not speak and are not harmful. Instead they provide her with very limited sight. Unparalleled insight, such as showing her pass codes to complex machinery, words without speaking and their own intuition which never fails. Even stranger they have also installed within her a laser targeting mechanism which is useful when using a weapon of any sort.

To make her even more superior her strength is remarkable, with her being able to lift a full grown man upon her shoulders as if he weighed nothing. Her nickname is "Ghost" since she is able to walk through solid object such as walls, doors and even people.

After these events different "worlds" or Alternate Universes began emerging. 

The third and final cult I came across within the world of Trinity Blood was actually a band of humans and artificial vampires, led by a Crusnik, a superior vampire that feeds upon the blood of other vampires. They were an international terrorist group of Berlin called the Rosenkreuz Orden. Once she had gotten involved with them, she did not agree on their master plan for world domination and global genocide. It was too late, the Vatican had already turned their back against her.  
But, she was given yet another gift. The gift of redemption and is currently trying to purify herself of her wicked past and destroy her demons. She has given away much of herself and is trying her best to rebuild and heal herself. This is her current mission given to her by Cardinal Caterina Sforza. However, every time she tries to revisit the Church in Trinity Blood, the Rosenkreuz Orden is waiting for her trying to lure her back by offering her a life of luxury with a husband and living with him as a noble. However, this does not stop her from trying win the favor of the Church once more, taking steps to keep herself from becoming her old self. She does this in fear of become a villain without a chance of revival after denying many chances to change this before.  
During this purification process she had to give up her love for Uta, a Ghoul from the world of Tokyo Ghoul. When she first entered the world of Tokyo Ghoul she fought along side the Ghouls claiming that the humans, the Commission Of Counter Ghoul the true monsters. However, with some analytical thought she came to the realization that each side feels threatened by one another and a truce can never be made. She must join the CCG or risk "falling" again. However, due to her fear of an overwhelmingly powerful being of authority she does not get along with Special Class Kishou Arima. She does not hate him, but lives in fear that he, like the Overlords she has served before will keep her from growing and becoming better. She has developed supposed unrequited love for Ken Kaneki/Haise Sasaki and Hanbee Abara from Juuzou Suzuya's Squad.  
Since she does not feel pain she happened to be asleep when someone of the Aogiri Tree, which she had been involved with, implanted a kakuhou into her shoulder making her an artificial One Eyed Ghoul with an Ukaku Rc type.

The world of Attack On Titan's status is unknown at the current time due to their uncertain yet supposedly grim ending. Her feelings of love are shared between Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi Ackerman. If she were to lose them the world of Attack On Titan will cease to exist.

After her unfortunate run in with Alois Trancy and Demon Claude Faustus the world of Black Butler has not been heard from. Although, due to increase in power and tragic backstory both demons want to make her their mate. Although, she refuses.

Another world from her past has reappeared recently, Hellsing Ultimate. Seeing that she is of the Church and of the Protestant denomination, seeking redemption and is a nearly undefeated being like himself, Alucard, the greatest vampire she has encountered has taken romantic interest in her. Although his true reasons are unclear, she happily obliges.  
She, is me. And my name is Felicity Victoria Hayes, experienced monstrumologist. Everything I know, I learned from throwing myself in the way of danger and surviving to tell the tale. I am an archive of knowledge and continue to personally research about each and every type of paranormal creatures including fictional ones such as,

Crusnik/Vampires/Methuselah: of the world of Trinity Blood, Hellsing and the ones of the second cult I encountered.

Werewolves: Although I only know of two. One from the world of Trinity Blood and the other a Nazi from the world of Hellsing Ultimate. One is a Nazi and the other is supposedly a mutated type of Methuselah working as the bodyguard of the second in command of an extremely powerful international terrorist organization. No thank you, I pass.

Ghouls: Both types from the worlds of Tokyo Ghoul and Hellsing. Hellsing ghouls are just failed experiments and I have a theory of where the Ghouls of Tokyo may have come from but it's still up for debate.

Titans: Of the world of Attack On Titan. They are disgusting and weird looking.

Spirits/Demons: Of only certain sorts. I am not a Demonologist like I had previously assumed. That is a seperate occupation entirely.  
Zombies/Living Dead: Even though I am technically partially undead I never used my power to command them and I find them annoying and a waste of time. Go back to bed you bag of rotting guts...ugh.

Although, since each respective world and it's inhabitants know a great deal and in most cases as much as I do, my information is useless. However, I stick around and help each world fight their villians to help protect and conserve their way of life. Seeing that the severity of each situation differs world to world, I have a priority list.

Yes, Halloween is a pain in the buttocks and remember kids, when all else fails take out the knee caps! Oh, and decapitation works on everything that doesn't regenerate. In that case, decapitate it, dismember it, burn the pieces and find someone who is able to damn the soul so it doesn't come back to haunt you...AND MAKE MORE WORK FOR ME!


	2. Gaining Ground

I spent my night sleeping in a coffin next to my supposed mate, Alucard. It wasn't exactly my choice and I hadn't seen him in quite sometime. His world had become distant and until now seemingly non-existent. Walter C. Dornez had a hand in fashioning my coffin, whether it matched Alucard's or not I could not tell, fore I am mostly blind. From what I could see they are quite similar. True vampires such as myself and my mate must sleep with the dirt of our homeland. Where they had gotten Teritian dirt from I will never know, it had been destroyed and the island sunk years before. I call it the lost city of Alantis jokingly, but as of yet no underwater explorers have found it yet.  
As of how I became Alucard's mate, well, I know nothing of his true motives. Maybe, my implied immortality was appealing to him because together with our combined powers they could reek absolute havoc on anyone who stands in their way. I don't particularly care for the taste of human blood but I have ripped the hearts out of a few criminals and taken bites out of them but threw the rest away. Or perhaps, he has true affections for me. Many say that I am beautiful but I can never tell. Because of all the appearance changes I have endured through my relatively short 123 year life span most people including myself consider me a scary monster. I have the ability to create a fake human mask which hides my true nature. I call my true self "my ugly face." Since I was once a Demoness I had been given demonic horns, black, leather-like form fitting material and long sharp talons. I named this "my very ugly face." Only a handful of people have seen this side of me excluding my new mate. But I know for a fact that at this very moment I am just Alucard's new and improved fledging.

\- October 8th - 

I look down at the ring on my left ring finger branded with the symbol of the Wings Of Freedom. This is my wedding band. The inanimate object that binds me in love with Captain Levi Ackerman, although I only see him sparingly. We are not officially married as of yet but I already call him my husband when I am not in the world of Attack On Titan. I've been off world working undercover intel for the CCG. Until recently, I have had romantic relations with Uta of the Clowns group. Putting one and one together, the CCG found out I was interacting with a member of the Clowns but I haven't told them wear to find him yet. Yes, I accidentally sold him out. However, I have developed deep empathy for Sasaki Haise and I have been trying to clear my name with the CCG due to personal conviction.

I, a Protestant since birth, have managed to work in cooperation with the Vatican of the world of Trinity Blood. I have been actively trying to further my spiritual growth to better handle the menagerie of creatures I have waiting for me on All Hallow's Eve. At an informal meeting tonight I was informed that I will be continuing my investigative work with in the New Human Empire as a dispatch member of the Vatican. Whether this means I am an AX Agent is up for debate. Most surprisingly, I have found that I have a couple secret admirers, or so I think. Upon returning to Trinity Blood I was informed that 'someone was waiting for me to come back.' Due to strained romantic feelings between the Director of the Inquisition, Petros Orcini and I, I assumed it was him. However, I have found it to be Brother Matthew. Even though this is against his vow of celibacy, we take great caution to keep it hidden from Cardinal Francesco Di Medici. I have a hunch that tells me the The AX and Inquistion are struggling to gain custody over me. Both sides are aware that I am a 'heavy-hitter' and can do mass collateral damage, but both are aware of my previous affiliation with the Rosenkreuz Orden. My codename of Heretic has been lifted and I am now identified as a nun of the Catholic Church, despite being of the Protestant denomination. The Rosenkreuz Orden and their ties to me have taken a major toll on my mental and emotional health, seeing as though during the informal meeting I had a mental breakdown and among other things attacked Father Abel Nightroad thinking that he was his brother, Cain Knightlord. Someone I despise for stealing my peace of mind and my ability to trust others. It can also be seen that those who have called me insane in the past were not liars, but fortune tellers.

**Author's Note:**

> If this tanks (sucks), I'll delete it and just make a Hellsing Ultimate fic. This is going to be hard to keep up with but if you can keep up, I think it will be interesting.


End file.
